Into The Soul
by OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg
Summary: His purpose in life is to bring the dreams of others to life, not his own. But all he ever wanted was a child to love. Spirits can't have children, they weren't meant to. Right? Is it really alright for spirits to have children, or will it tip the balance between the spirit realm and humanity? Are they a gift or a curse...Or perhaps, something in between?
1. Prologue

**HEY GUYS! **

**SO YOU MAY KNOW ME AS THE AUTHOR OF THE CHILD WHO KNEW NOTHING...****IF NOT, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU TO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU ARE A DGRAYMAN FAN..****MORE SPECIFICALLY, A NOAH FAMILY FANATIC.**

**IF YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, THEN YOU SHOULD REALLY READ/WATCH IT, IT IS AMAZING! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ANIME IS, THAT'S JUST SAD AND I DEFINITELY RECOMMEND IT AS A STARTER UP...****FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, KUROSHITSUJI, SOUL EATER...ETC...**

**ANYWAYS...**

**ONTO THE GOOD STUFF, DREAMWORKS SHIZ. HONESTLY, WHEN I FIRST SAW THE TRAILER FOR ROTG, I WAS ALL LIKE...****WTF IS THIS. ****BUT THEN I DID MORE RESEARCH, BECAUSE I WAS BORED AND HAD NO SOCIAL LIFE, AND FELL IN LOVE (JUST LIKE I DID WHEN I DISCOVERED ADVENTURE TIME)...****BECAME OBSESSED. AND RUSHED TO SEE THAT MOVIE LIKE A CRAZY FANGIRL I WAS. IM A PERFECTIONIST, SO I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS CONCEPT FOR A VERY LONG TIME...**

**SINCE I FIRST SAW THE MOVIE...****HEH HEH DOESN'T HELP THAT I'M ALSO A PROCRASTINATOR...**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

**~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~**

* * *

When Jack opened his eyes, he found himself surrounded by endless tundra. A piercing wind whipped around him, causing him to stumbled. His heart dropped into his stomach, as he struggled to regain his balance. It was unlike any wind he had felt before. It was sharp, and had such an icy chill, it made even the likes of him shudder.

It was as if it was sucking the life out of him, he could feel himself tremble.

_But he had to move, he couldn't let her down..._

_it was for them..._

_it was for him..._

His electric blue eyes scanned the area, squinting against the wind, ice and snow. He tried to control it, but it was all in vain...

His powers didn't work here.

His staff lay useless by his side as he stepped forward, his bare feet stinging harshly as he trudged through the snow. It was as if it was burning him, everything the snow toughed felt like it was eroding his skin away. Clenching his teeth in pain, he pushed onwards to the center of the icy hell. In the distance he could see a slight figure through the storm.

He rushed with a new energy, desperate to reach the person, if it was who he thought it was...

He left bloody footprints as he ran, leaving a trail of red that greatly contrasted with his surroundings. They seemed to seep into the ground, fueling the angry storm whipping against him. He let out an animalistic cry of frustration as he reached out to the figure. Finally, with one last push of effort, he broke through the storm. In his momentum, he ran onto a frozen lake, it shimmered like glass under his feet. Without any warning, it was as if he was glued to the spot, unable to move or tear his gaze away from its surface.

Pictures, visions, thoughts, feelings illuminated underneath him, twisting into everything he feared as some sick movie. His friends distorted and broken in a heap of blood, Jaime and the others running through him…

Darkness. Sorrow. Pain.

All of these feelings twisted and warped the images, causing Jack to scream in anguish. Blood ran down from his eyes, forming grotesque tears of absolute misery. He gasped for breath as the screams were silenced, his lips still parted and his expression broken. Suddenly, a warm caress brushed his face, harshly tearing it away from the grotesque images.

He looked madly up at the entity, as the lake started to crack. A young teen came into view; she was as pale as jack with jagged silver hair, ending in points as sharp as knives. Her eyes were colder than ice, pupil-less, and endless black. Silver sand wrapped around her, making a tight jumpsuit, solid, yet always fluid in movement. And in her hand was an intricate scythe; it's pristine point glistening ominously above him.

She smiled evilly, revealing bright pointy teeth.

"**_GoTtA Be CaReFuL, JaCk_**.", she cackled, ", **_YoU DoN't WaNt To Be HalLuCiNaTiNg_**!".

She continued to laugh madly as the ice around them continued to crack, breaking away to reveal endless darkness, threatening to swallow them. Jack looked up at her, his blue eyes dull and anguished. He could feel himself falling, succumbing to her darkness.

**_If only he was strong enough... _**

**_If only he was smart enough... _**

**_He could have prevented all this. _**

A crazy, bronze-haired girl smiled at him once more in his mind. Her golden eyes full of warmth and happiness as she reached out to him.

He closed his eyes.

"_I'm so sorry Dazy.._.", he whispered, sobs starting to wreaked his body.

The girl's evil cackling never ceased, piercing into his soul as he took a last shuddering breath.

**_And then, he fell..._**

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE PROLOGUE!**

**DON'T WORRY, MOST OF THIS FANFIC WON'T BE AS DEPRESSING LOL**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**WWTYL**

**~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~**


	2. Chapter 1: Make A Wish

**FOR THOSE WHO HAVE STARTED TO READ MY CREATION...THANK YOU, AND I HOPE THAT YOU WILL ENJOY IT! I KNOW THAT THE PROLOGUE WAS A BIT GRUESOME...**

**BUT THAT WAS THE POINT, THE MAIN CONFLICT AS YOU CAN SAY. **

**DON'T WORRY, THIS FANFIC ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE DEPRESSING. IT IS ABOUT TRANSFORMATION, AWAKENING THE INNER CONFLICT ADN FACING OUR INSECURITIES AND DREAMS...**

**KINDA HARD TO EXPLAIN.**

**ANYWAYS...**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**~OmGiStHaTadumpLiNg~**

**PS. FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICS...IF UR INTERESTED HINT HINT ;P**

* * *

It was like any other night for the Sandman. He hovered above what seemed to be the hundredth town, spreading his golden dream sand to its sleeping children. As its beautiful golden tendrils flowed through the streets, it morphed and broke into animals, visions, adventures, manifestations of love...

Transforming into the dreams that filled the populace with ease and happiness, fueling imaginations, spirits, and perseverance. One could say that his job had meaning, something that one would be honored to carry out. Of course he agreed with this belief, but there was one aspect that lingered in the back of his mind.

Like an itch that wouldn't go away, one that he had to scratch.

Year after year, Sandy got to see his dream sand fulfil dreams, bring happiness, and raise morale. Although, he has never seen anything so wonderful as his job, and he wouldn't ever want to lose it.

It was the children.

Those wonderous beings who looked at the world with such openness and fascination, made his life worth while. They possessed so much unbridled love and affection, something that he wanted.

It was common knowledge among the spirits, that they were invisible if they were not believed in...

As solid as ghosts.

Sandy did have a small group of believers, ones who he would send particularly good dreams too, or give a friendly wave as he passed by. But they were always scattered and few in between. It also didn't help that he was immortal, and wasn't susceptible to the effects of time. They would grow up, forget him, and move on. All he could hope was that they never stopped believing in their dreams.

They could forget him, he could deal with that...

But what hurt the most was the prospect of them forgetting the importance of their dreams, even the seemingly mundane and childish ones they made all those years ago.

He knew it was impossible, irrational, but he couldn't help but dream of a child of his own. One that wouldn't grow up, one that wouldn't leave him. He wanted one to love, to pour his faith into. He could almost imagine it, a young boy or girl with his golden hair and eyes, smiling up at him while playing with his dream sand.

Their laugh would be like bells, able to raise him from the depths of hell. Their smile would be vibrant as the sun, and just as warming. They would be able to understand his sand language, and would capture the hearts of his friends.

The dream cloud he was standing on bristled with excitement, as if it were trying to fulfil it's master's wishes, but restricted somehow. His lapse in concentration caused the ever flowing tendrils of sand falter.

Noticing it, he quickly pushed his desire to the back of his mind.

He had a job to do.

With so much at stake, all the responsibility he held, there was no time to have a child.

it was impossible...

**_Unkowing to him, the man in the moon had heard his silent pleas. _**

**_And after decades of debating, he was ready to try to give Sandy what he wanted._**

* * *

**_~Meanwhile~_**

Sandy looked approvingly down at the now dream riddled city, glowing faintly gold with his dream sand. One town done, on to the next! He turned to leave, transforming his shapeless cloud into a small airplane. A trail of sparkling sand trailed behind him as he sped off, heading towards his next destination.

As soon as he passed the horizon, the moon became exceptionally brighter, basking it's rays onto the city. Sandy's dream sand swirled restlessly as it rose from it's owners, gravitating towards it's rays. It burst in an explosion of light, bright as a super nova...

It seemed like a miracle that it didn't wake anyone up, but hey, that's magic for you!

The light subsided as soon as it came, revealing a small convulsing mass at it's center. It slowly started to take shape; a small head, body, arms, and legs gradually formed. Features becoming more defined by the minute, there was no doubt that it was a child that was being created.

With a complexion of pale gold, almost tan-like, round cheeks and impish facial features, a young girl started to solidify. She had long wild hair, neither curly or straight, it seemed to stand up all over the place, as if a wind was constantly blowing through it. It was the color of rich bronze, and seemed to issue granules at it's tips, leaving a small trail as it flowed.

A mixture of bronze and gold wrapped around her figure, transforming into a sort of baby doll dress, it, like her hair, seemed to radiate the same magic of Sandy's raw dream sand. With one last flourish of light, the child completely came into being.

The moon died down, as if waiting with bated breath. She hovered in the air, shallow breaths escaping from her delicate mouth. Taking a deep shuddering breath, Her eyes fluttered open, revealing vibrant gold irises identical to Sandy's.

"Daddy?", she implored, her voice as angelic as in the Sandman's dreams. The moon glowed, basking her once again in it's comforting light. She closed her eyes once again and a soft smile spread across her bronze tinted lips.

As if coming to an understanding, she nodded and whispered a quiet thank you, then opened her eyes.

She turned in the air, facing the faint golden sand trails that her new father had left her. Smiling brightly she shot off as quick as a small rocket, but without any of the noise. She left a small trail of bronze and gold sand as she flew.

"Don't worry, Daddy...", she sang, ", I'm coming!".

From the streets, she looked like a shooting star. She would have been brighter than anything anyone has ever seen...

**_if only they could believe..._**

* * *

**_~Some where else~_**

Sandy gave himself a long stretch, just finishing bringing dreams to all the children of another city. Once again, his sand filled the streets, illuminating the otherwise dark alley's in a soft golden glow.

He yawned, small tears pricking the sides of his large golden eyes. Debating whether to head back to his small palace in the clouds to rest, he sat on his cloud of sand. He could still do his job back at home, but it wasn't as personal as physically going to his destinations...

And after the last war with Pitch the year before, he wanted to be as close to the children as possible.

Letting out a silent sigh, he rounded up his dream sand, deciding to go to one more town before heading home to go on "Auto pilot". As he contemplated, he did not notice the moon glowing brighter, or the speeding comet-like object that honed in on him.

Without any warning, a small object plowed into him, letting out a strange squeal of delight. Sandy's eyes widened in disbelief as the light dimmed, revealing a hyperactive young girl, who's small arms wrapped around him in a tight hug. She gave him a toothy smile, as vibrant as he dreamed of.

"Daddy!", she exclaimed, her bronze hair seemed to whip around in her excitement. Her whole being seemed to issue a golden glow, similar to his dream sand, but in his eyes, seemed even more spectacular.

He continued to stare at her in disbelief, a golden question mark taking shape above his head. She just continued to smile, and looked up at him with golden eyes he recognized as his own. Giving a tinkling laugh, she snuggled deeper into his chest. He slowly began to respond to her hug, wrapping his small arms around her as small tears of happiness formed at the corners of his eyes.

They hovered in midair for what seemed like hours, enjoying each other's company. His daughter detached herself from him so she could look up at him once again, her golden orbs softened as she gave him a look of adoration he had wanted all these years.

"My name is Dazy...", she said, as if knowing what he was thinking, "...Dazy Daydream, and I'm your daughter.".

In that moment, Sandy had never been so happy in his immortal life. He pulled Dazy into another tight hug, relishing her kind warmth.

He knew that he would protect her...

**_Nothing was going to take this away from him._**

* * *

**SO THERE YOU GUYS GO, MY FIRST OFFICIAL CHAPTER TO "INTO THE SOUL"!**

**I HOPE THAT IT WAS EVERYTHING YOU GUYS EXPECTED IT TO BE, OR MAYBE EVEN MORE? (MAYBE? PLEASE? *PUPPY DOG EYES*)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME!)**

**WTYL**

**~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~**


	3. Chapter 2: Introducing, Papa!

**I DIDN'T GET AS MANY VEIWS/REVIEWS AS I WANTED, BUT I GUESS THATS ALL IN THE PROCESS OF GETTING INTRODUCED INTO THE SYSTEM. IT WILL PROBABLY RISE ONCE I GET MORE WORDS INTO THIS, I WISH THAT I COULD TYPE FASTER! ANYWAYS...**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

**~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~**

* * *

**_~One Week Later~_**

"Papa, Papa!", Dazy squealed between giggles, "Look at me, I'm a flying squirrel!".

And with that, she ran off Sandy's cloud as if she were an airplane on a runway, diving head-first towards the ground. Sandy flew after her, in the hopes of catching her before she was flattened like a pancake.

Mind you, her sudden impulsive behavior made him completely forget that she had the ability to fly like himself.

Dazy's high pitched peals of laughter shot through the air as she continued to free dive, occasionally flipping midair. Her golden eyes sparked with mischief as she watched her father chase after her.

It was as if she thought that it was a game of some sort. She pressed her arms by her side, increasing her aerodynamics, making her plummet even faster. Sandy felt like he was going to have heart palpitations if he didn't catch her soon.

But, just as the ground came into view, Dazy pulled up.

She shot back up into the air like a rocket, leaving her flabbergasted dad in a trail of gold and bronze sand. Giggling madly, she quickly made her way back to the cloud, which she practically called, "Mobile Headquarters".

Her tan complexion flushed gold from the adrenaline she got from free falling like a maniac. Sandy let out silent wheezes of exhaustion as he finally reached her, giving her a disapproving look after he caught his breath. She returned it with an innocent smile, her eyes sparkling much like the master of winter himself.

Her hair crackled with its same energy from when she first came to him, if not, even more. And although she appeared to be 4 or 5 years old from their first encounter, she now looked as if she were 8 or 9 years of age.

This worried him, for it had only been a week since she was given to him. But he didn't know what to expect. For what he knew, she was the only one of her kind, a pure spirit child, never before a human...

So he didn't know how fast she should be aging.

A small frown graced her delicate features as she took in his serious expression, effectively jogging him from his thoughts. He quickly smiled at her, motioning to her that it was nothing. She looked at him apprehensively, but otherwise was pleased with his more carefree body language.

"When are we going to meet uncle North, and Bunnymund…", she whined, anxiously bouncing up and down in her seat (now with sand seat belts, courtesy of the Sandman), "…auntie Tooth, Frosty, Philly…".

She continued to name his friends, even the ones that he hadn't gotten around to telling her that.

No, he wasn't disturbed.

Dazy had told her how she had come to be. Apparently, Manny injected his magical powers into a while bunch of his most powerful dream sand, willing it to form what would become her. Because the dream sand was personally connected to him, she had gained an inborn insight of his feelings, relationships, and way of life.

At least, that was what he could comprehend from her excited blabbering.

It would seem that she had not inherited his muteness. In fact, it would seem quite the opposite. She continued to talk nonstop, about what she wanted to do when she got to the pole, the places she wanted to see, what she wanted to eat, her favorite colors, her favorite animals…

She switched from topic to topic as quickly as one changing the channels on a television, and varied depth and meaning. Although most would regard this as annoying, Sandy saw it as endearing.

She talked with incredible passion, as if she could not voice all that she wanted to say. He could tell by the way her eyes shone with care that she truly valued what she believed. It was as if her constant chatter was making up his constant silence, and in that way she completed him.

He smiled warmly down at her as she started to bounce up and down in her seat as the North Pole came into view. She glowed gold in her excitement, as if her aura was directly connected to her emotions, which he suspected was true.

She didn't even look like she was cold. Her arms were bare, and she wore a bronze short-sleeved shirt (which was undoubtedly made of her peculiar sand) with golden pants that looked like jeans. Meanwhile, small strapless slippers, made from a mixture of her bronze sand and his golden variety, covered her tiny feet.

She was beautiful. He loved her from the tips of her wild hair to the ends of her tiny toes. He couldn't have asked for such a perfect daughter suited to him. Now, he hoped, his friends would think the same.

How would they react?

There had never been anything like her before…

_He kept his fingers crossed as they continued to zoom towards the Pole._

* * *

**_~At The North Pole~_**

"What did Sandy call us in for?", Jack asked, genuinely curious, yet slightly annoyed at the same time.

North kept pacing back and forth in front of the globe, surveying the bright lights, looking for anything out of the ordinary. His baby blue eyes narrowed in concentration, as he ran all the possibilities in his mind. After a few awkward minutes of silence, he finally answered.

"I don't know…", he said slowly in his velvety Russian accent, ", everything seems fine. But for him to call all of us, it must be very important.".

He stroked his beard, thinking hard as he reached for another cookie.

"Sandy values his job as much as any of us.", he continued, "He wouldn't have called us for nothing. And he definitely wouldn't do anything to delay our work!". Jack just shrugged and continued to freeze the passing elves that fool-heartedly wondered beneath him.

"Where's the Kangaroo and Tooth?", he asked as he played with his staff between his fingers, ", they should be here by now.".

**"I'm a Bunny, ya walkin freeza!"**

An amused smirk graced the white teen's pale face. Jumping from where he was sitting, he turned to greet the 6 foot tall Easter Bunny who finally appeared behind them. Before he could make a snarky remark, North butt in.

"Bunny!", he bellowed good heartedly, clapping him hard on the back, "Good to see you old friend!".

Bunny winced under North's powerful acts of affection, but otherwise showed little pain. From the corner of his eye, he could see Jack snickering behind his hands. He made a mental note to get back at that little blighter later.

"Fine as anyone with 2 billion eggs to paint in less then three days.", he replied with a stiff smile. North looked rather sheepish and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry,", he said apologetically, "Sandy called us.".

Bunnymund took another egg from his pocket, along with a small paint brush, and began to paint intricate designs on its surface.

"Yeah, I heard.", he replied, not bothering to look up from his work, ", where is the little man, anyways.".

Suddenly, a flustered Tooth came flying in, followed by a small group of her mini selves. She looked rather exhausted and many of her brightly colored feathers were disheveled.

"Sorry…", she cried through her pants, ", long night in Europe…so many teeth.". Jack hovered to her side, placing a pale hand on her shoulder reassuringly, Tooth flushed underneath her feathers.

"Don't worry about it, Tooth.", he said with a toothy grin, "Sandy isn't even here yet.!".

She was about to open her mouth to reply, when a bright ball of light flew into room through the skylight. It made a high pealing sound, much like a firecracker with a mixture of…

Laughter?

It zoomed around and around the room, making them dodge in many cases. Jack tried to freeze it, but what ever it was, it was moving so fast that he would miss every time. (Many elves had to pay because of this). Bunny yelled as he tried to protect the small bundle of eggs he had completed while being there, boomarang in one hand.

Just as North took out his swords, the light diminished, revealing a girl no older than 10 years old. She smiled vibrantly down at them, her large golden eyes shining with mischief that rivaled Jack's.

Her bronze hair was all over the place, bristling with the same energy she came in with. A soft golden glow seemed to surround her, accentuating her bronze shirt and golden jeans down to her little slippers. The whole place was covered in what seemed to be bronze and gold sand.

"A new spirit?", North said under his breath, looking amazedly up at the mysterious child. Tooth squealed with excitement, but Jack and Bunny continued to look apprehensive.

"But the shelia's so young…" The young girl smiled down at them, the corner of her eyes crinkling in an almost familiar way.

She slowly began to descend, finally landing; it was obvious that she wasn't much higher than North's waist. Without warning, she darted forward, enveloping North into the biggest hug she could muster. He was impressed, she was a lot stronger than she seemed.

Plus she didn't seem to register that he was currently carrying two large swords by his sides.

"Uncle!", the young girl exclaimed, muffled by the fact that her face was pressed into the folds of his large coat. They all felt their eyes widen in shock.

"Since when did North have a niece?", Jack asked Tooth. She continued to watch in awe, responding quietly, "Never…".

Jack frowned and was just about to step forward to pull the little girl off of North, when Sandy finally zoomed into room. The poor little guy looked so frantic, his small golden eyes flitting around the room, as if he was looking for something precious.

They settled on the stranger still cuddling a befuddled North, and he let a silent sigh of exasperation. Using a thin band of his dream sand, he quickly tore the young girl off of the Russian man.

A flurry of sand images appeared above his head as he waved his finger at her, as if reprimanding her for bad behavior. She looked sheepishly down at her feet, her bronze tinted lips pressed into a small pout.

Sandy sighed and then patted the young girl's head endearingly, looking much older. She smiled up at him under her long eyelashes, much like a child would to their parent.

"Sandy…", North said slowly, breaking the silence, "Who is she?". Before they could begin to decipher his normal sand language, the girl piped up by his side, grinning brightly up at them.

"I'm Dazy, his daughter!"

They all stared blankly at the pair in disbelief.

**_What?!_**

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I HOPE TO CATCH MORE ATTENTION WITH MY WRITING, BUT I THINK I'LL BE FINE ONCE I GET MORE CHAPTERS DONE. IM NOT ASKING MUCH, BUT I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GUYS COULD REVIEW...SO I CAN IMPROVE :)**

**I WRITE MORE CHAPTERS AS FAST AS I CAN!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~**


End file.
